This invention relates to novel non-aqueous silicone antifoam compositions.
Silicone antifoams prepared from an inorganic filler, e.g. fumed silica, and a variety of organo-siloxane polymers are well known in the art. However, heretofore such antifoam compositions have not been found to be readily dispersible in water and generally must first be emulsified in water if they are to be used effectively in aqueous foam systems. In addition such antifoam emulsions are subject to creaming of the dispersed antifoam and thus normally must be thickened with a water soluble polymer in order to be stabilized. Moreover, such emulsified antifoams also generally require biocides to control the bacteria that can grow in the water in the emulsion upon storage.